


Daffodils and roses

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Trashy Baeksoo [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baeksoo is the main ship, Florist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Innocent Kyungsoo, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun frequents Kyungsoo’s flower shop to buy flowers for his boyfriend, but maybe the cute, unassuming florist is worth a flower of his own.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Trashy Baeksoo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118630
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	Daffodils and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s Valentine’s day and I finally decided not to skip a holiday. Also because I can’t give you guys chocolate so here’s a fic instead ;(

Baekhyun met him back when he was dating Chanyeol. The cute, soft spoken florist was the complete opposite of his boyfriend but caught his eye nevertheless with his handsome smile and warm gaze, and obvious love for his charming shop in the middle of the shopping district. It had been Valentine’s day. Baekhyun was looking for flowers for Chanyeol and wasn’t sure where to start.

“Looking for a gift for your partner?”

“Oh, yeah.” Baekhyun had been startled but he smiled easily, fingertips brushing soft blue petals. “It’s our first Valentine’s together.”

“That’s sweet. Do you need help picking out flowers?”

“Yes, actually. Could you...” Oh. Baekhyun realized he was staring after an awkward beat of silence. It wasn’t for any reason in particular. Just that those round eyes behind thick frames were such a deep shade of brown, it was hard to look away. Baekhyun cleared his throat and, with some effort, did. “Could you recommend me some flowers?” He finished awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what came over him. He’d seen the florist earlier when he entered the shop, although he admittedly wasn’t paying much attention then.

“I’d be happy to help,” the florist said with a smile. “If it’s for a date... let’s see...”

Baekhyun let his eyes trail to the shop owner’s name tag as he turned away to think. _Kyungsoo._ What a stiff name for someone so cute. It would be fun to come up with a nickname for him, maybe something small and squishy like the man himself.

“You could go with roses,” said Kyungsoo, interrupting Baekhyun’s musings. “But you don’t strike me as the rose type.”

Baekhyun tilted his head, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. “What does a rose type look like?”

Oblivious to his teasing, Kyungsoo chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “Basic? No offense to rose people. I think roses are great for a date gift! Go for it of you want. You just seem like a person who would be more adventurous.”

Adventurous about flowers, huh? What a funny thing to say. Intrigued, Baekhyun followed the man down the row of flowers until he paused again.

“What do you think about these? They’re peonies. If you aren’t too close with her yet these are a good choice. It symbolizes romantic love for a stranger... or for someone you’re just starting to get to know.” Kyungsoo held the bouquet, then whipped around. “Or! You could go for tulips. Or carnations. If you really like her a deep red would be a good choice. It symbolizes love and affection, and—“ Kyungsoo stopped abruptly, blushing slightly at Baekhyun’s amused silence. “Sorry, I get a little excited. These are just some suggestions. I can recommend more if you need.”

“No, the carnations sound great.” Strangely charmed, Baekhyun smiled and took a bouquet from the stand as Kyungsoo returned the peonies.

Kyungsoo beamed. “Then I’ll ring you up.” As he made his way around the counter he said, “Did you two just start dating?”

“Yep. It was kind of a weird fate that we met, I guess? I think the universe conspired or something.” Baekhyun thought fondly on the memory. “Actually, we confessed a couple of days ago.”

“That’s so sweet. And now you’re getting flowers? She’s very lucky to have you.”

“Ah, it’s a he, actually.”

“Oh!” Kyungsoo flushed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. He’s very lucky to have you.” Even the way he pushed his glasses up seemed apologetic. “You’re good to go.”

“Thank you. I’m definitely coming here in the future. You were a big help.”

“I’d love to see you again.” An innocent comment as any, and Baekhyun had been so into Chanyeol back then but he remembered the way his stomach flipped weirdly after that. “Happy Valentine’s day. I hope to see you soon.”

As a matter of fact, Baekhyun did see him soon and many times after that. With every formal date with Chanyeol was an accompanying visit to Kyungsoo’s shop. He was a great shop owner. No matter what day it was he was always passionate about his flowers, helping Baekhyun with care and attentiveness. At some point Baekhyun began confiding in him, casual conversations and worries later on, to where he would consider him a friend. Even those times when he argued with Chanyeol and went to get him flowers as an apology he was there with a listening ear. It was a nice break from the loudness outside. In Kyungsoo’s little shop things were calmer and comfortable. Baekhyun felt at ease.

“I don’t think it’s your fault,” Kyungsoo said during one of Baekhyun’s particularly angry rants. He was pruning one of his plants while Baekhyun was at the counter, laying his head down in his arms. “You were trying to explain how you felt and he got upset at you.”

“I know it’s not my fault. That’s why it makes me mad. Like, you know how much I come here. Why am I the only one buying flowers for him?”

At that, Kyungsoo looked at him. “He doesn’t buy flowers for you?”

“No. Why, did you think he did?”

“I assumed...”

“Because I’m always here buying flowers, I know. I think I got flowers from him once.”

“What flower?”

“...Roses.”

Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo snort. Then he saw him cover his mouth when he whipped towards the sound. “Sorry,” Kyungsoo said, lowering his hands slightly. “I just remembered our first conversation. Anyway, I’m sure he means well.”

Basic. Baekhyun sighed. “I guess I’ll get some apology flowers or something.”

“Hm... There’s a few you can choose from in that case. Lilies are—“

“I don’t care which,” Baekhyun interrupted. “Just whatever.”

“Oh. Okay.” It wasn’t until later that Baekhyun realized he’d hurt Kyungsoo’s feelings, but by then it was too late.

Baekhyun’s relationship with Chanyeol was going downhill by the time their second year came. Baekhyun was ready to let go. After one fight too many and an unwillingness to make up again, they decided to go their separate ways. It was a good decision, Baekhyun supposed, except that it meant, and this occurred to him later, that he would have no excuse to see Kyungsoo after.

Somehow, without even noticing it, Kyungsoo had become an important part of his life over the time that they had gotten to know each other. They spent time together in his shop when things weren’t going well with Chanyeol, and towards the end of their relationship Baekhyun was used to going there, or so it felt, just to talk. The cheery florist was a welcome distraction to his exhaustion. And watching him care for his plants was somehow calming for Baekhyun. He would even help sometimes, entertained by Kyungsoo’s excitement in explaining his plants and his routine with them. Kyungsoo was simple in such a charming way. It was so easy to make him happy. Baekhyun wasn’t used to it. And he took his presence for granted until he couldn’t see him anymore, and that was when he realized it.

He liked him.

He liked his simplicity. He liked his wholehearted passion for his work, and the way he was content every day with helping people and sharing his flowers with his customers. He liked how he listened with interest to the people with stories and how his eyes wore his expressions the most. He liked his honey voice and his warm smile. To put it simply, he liked him. And he missed him.

And once again, like every passing year, Valentine’s day arrived.

Baekhyun entered the shop and the little bell rang at his arrival. The shop was just how it was the last time he saw it. Small yet neat, with a distinctive floral scent and calm, quiet music playing from the speakers. Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight but Baekhyun heard his voice from the back room call, “I’ll be with you in a second!”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, slowly making his way down the aisles as he perused the flowers. He remembered a conversation with Kyungsoo a while ago. It was one of those moments when Baekhyun had come basically just to visit, and he had asked him what his favorite flower was.

Kyungsoo had gasped at the question. “Oh— no, I can’t choose one. I like all of the flowers.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, “but which one do you like a little better than all the others?”

“That’s the same question!”

“No, just a little bit. It doesn’t have to be a lot more. Just a little. If you had to choose one.”

“If I had to?”

“Yes. If you had to.”

“Well...” Kyungsoo thought about it. He wiped his hands on his apron and went to a stand, picking up a flower. “This one.”

“Which one?”

“This one.” He held it up for him to see. “Daffodil. It means new beginnings.”

New beginnings. Baekhyun looked at the daffodils now, bright yellow that made him think of Kyungsoo. He picked up a single flower and held it to the light.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo emerged from the back room, making his way around the counter. “Happy Valentine’s day. It’s been a while. Are you getting a flower for Chanyeol?”

“We broke up,” Baekhyun said bluntly, still looking at the daffodil. Already just hearing Kyungsoo’s voice had his heart speeding up, but he did his best not to let it show.

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Happy Valentine’s day.” He smiled, wanting to ease Kyungsoo’s worry. “Can I buy this flower?”

Kyungsoo looked at the daffodil in his hand and brightened. “Yes, of course. But you’re sure you want that one?” A little hesitantly, he fiddled with his apron, looking at the other flowers. “If it’s a first date, I’d be happy to help you choose.”

He really had to be this cute. Now Baekhyun wanted to ask him for help, just to see him excited over the options. Still... “It’s okay. I’m positive I want this one.”

“Alright.” Although he looked a little disappointed, Kyungsoo rang him up and gave him a warm smile. “You’re good to go. Happy Valentine’s day, Baekhyun. I’m glad you came. To be honest...” He looked down, chewing his lip in a way Baekhyun had become familiar. “I was a little sad when you stopped coming. It was really nice to see you again, and... What?”

Kyungsoo stared at him, wide-eyed, as he held out the flower. “For you,” Baekhyun said.

“What?” Kyungsoo repeated. Then he seemed to get it. His expression squished into an charmed smile as he took the daffodil carefully, holding it to his chest. “You bought a flower from my own shop just to give it to me?”

“I didn’t like any other shops,” Baekhyun said. And gathered the courage to add, “Or any other florists.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks reddened, and he hid his face behind the daffodil shyly. “I think I might be taking this the wrong way.”

“Are you busy tonight?” Baekhyun blurted. “I mean, do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whined, face now completely red. “This is too fast for me. Are you saying—or am I just—“

“Will you go out with me?” Baekhyun asked, heart thumping loudly in his chest. “I like you.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, eyes wide. He seemed so confused and caught off-guard that if Baekhyun wasn’t so anxious he would have laughed. “Um... yes? Okay. I’d like that. I mean, I like you. I mean—“

He wasn’t able to get another word out before Baekhyun kissed him, unable to hold back anymore. Kyungsoo tasted of tea and sugar and flowers, and every sweet thing Baekhyun could think of in those short seconds before he pulled away. Kyungsoo was a flustered mess, not even trying to formulate a sentence anymore but only able to pass his phone dazedly when Baekhyun asked if they could trade numbers.

“Can I stay in the shop with you until you close?” Baekhyun asked.

“Y-yeah. Sure.” Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop smiling and Baekhyun really, really loved him a lot. “You can sit at the counter. I have to go out back to get some pots but I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun watched him go, but before he disappeared called out after him, “Happy Valentine’s day, Kyungja.”

The nickname seemed to make him glow even more. “Happy Valentine’s day, Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Ksoo was disappointed that he couldn’t help Baekhyun pick a flower wasn’t because he wanted to talk about flowers but because he wanted to talk to Baekhyun 🤭
> 
> Idk what I wrote but I’ve always wanted to do a florist AU and it’s Valentine’s day so. Also this AU makes me want to write drabbles for it because uwu it deserves more love than I was able to give it at 4 AM lol
> 
> Happy Valentine’s day guys!! I love you ❤️


End file.
